


General Voyeur

by ShinyGreenApple



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Eventual Threesome, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hidden Camera, Kylo Ren is surprisingly nice, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGreenApple/pseuds/ShinyGreenApple
Summary: Hux sees something he shouldn't via the holocam he secretly installed in Mitaka's room and gets way more than he bargained for. Kylo is into it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spoiler-free story! I saw RoS yesterday and still have a lot of feelings to process, so I decided to finish up a piece of unadulterated filth I've been dabbling with that takes place pre-TFA.

Hux impatiently flipped through the feed until he reached the one that let him look into Mitaka’s rooms. It had been ages since they had participated in any sort of liaison, but he liked to check in sometimes, just the same. He was not a man to form attachments, but would admit to himself during the late hours, when he was half-mad with sleep deprivation and two glasses of brandy deep, that there was something admirably sweet about Mitaka, even if their relationship had been purely physical. If he was lucky, he’d get a glimpse of the lieutenant writhing quietly in his bed, fingers curled around himself, cursing and muttering too softly to properly be heard. Most nights, however, he only slept, mouth open, one arm slung behind his head. Hux found it comforting, somehow, to know that at least one person aboard the destroyer was getting proper rest, at least, since Snoke’s reprehensible apprentice had joined them. There was something about the man that made Hux distinctly prickly and soured his mood, though currently he could not pinpoint why.

His feelings towards Ren were not at all aided by what he would see on the holo just in a few short moments. Not one bit. His hand curled into a tight fist, nails digging into his palm and knuckles going whiter with every second that his eyes rested on the screen. Mitaka was not sleeping nor pleasuring himself, but someone else was enthusiastically making him writhe just the same. The lieutenant was lying prone on his bed, sheets grasped tightly in the hand closest to the camera, bleating loud but gentle moans into the pillows as what could only, frankly be described as an enormous man was positioned atop him, hips steadily thrusting against the pleasantly ample buttocks.

‘ _You’ve no reason to be jealous...’_ he tried reasoning with himself, startled at his own reaction. They had never agreed to be exclusive and rarely interacted aside from work duties and the occasional encounter in the bedroom, and yet the scene unfolding before him was undeniably, thoroughly _irksome_. It didn’t take long to decipher why – at first the man who was draped over his sweet lover remained a mystery, but only for a short while. He ceased the practiced swivel of his hips for a moment, stopping to straighten to his knees and massage Mitaka’s shoulders almost lovingly before dipping his head down to kiss the lieutenant’s pale skin, revealing a mass of black curls that framed a boyish face.

_Ren._

Hux had hissed the name in his indignation, it had escaped Mitaka’s lips in a lusty murmur.

As if he had heard the man spying on him via holo and not the one writhing happily beneath him, Ren grew still for the slightest moment, taking in his surroundings as he still lazily drew one hand down Mitaka’s back.

The smaller man turned his head away from the pillows, revealing his face to the camera. “Kylo? Are you alright?”

Kylo smiled smugly for a moment before once again pressing his lips between Mitaka’s shoulders. “Mmhmm,” he cooed, stroking the officer’s hair for a moment before leaning down to claim his lips. Ren’s own unkempt locks obscured Hux’s view, but the audio on the feed gave away that the kiss was wet and enthusiastic and lasted for far too long, tapering off only when the peeping General was torn between irritation and lust, angry at himself for having either of those feelings.

Hux knew he should have shut off the holo for a myriad of reasons, (the fact that he thought Mitaka was not aware of it, least of all) but was enthralled and slightly enraged at the way Ren was so unexpectedly attentive, and surprised he was affording himself the luxury of sexual pleasures at all. After all, wasn’t it forbidden? If so, Ren had obviously disregarded it (as he did so many other things, typical), as he seemed, Hux was loathe to admit, quite good at what he was doing. Too good for this to be a first or second or even tenth time.

He caught a glimpse of Mitaka’s face when Kylo finally broke their kiss and a wave of jealous inadequacy rose in his belly at the expression; passive, smiling, positively wrecked and enjoying it. Hux had never seen him look like that when they had enjoyed their little bouts of forbidden fraternization. Had it been the hurried, almost transactional nature of their encounters? What was Ren playing at with his feigned gentleness when he was a reckless brute at literally all other times? Hux had seen him throw a food tray so hard that it embedded in the durasteel wall when he had burned his tongue on a stew. Absolutely nothing like the man he witnessed now, placing soft kisses to the back of his lieutenant’s neck.

“Sweet boy,” he purred, nuzzling against Mitaka’s cheek. “Always so good for me.”

“Even when you tease me so,” the lieutenant smiled.

“And just how am I teasing you?”

“You stopped fucking me, for one,” he replied with a breathy, frustrated little laugh, raising his hips impatiently.

“Tsk,” Kylo grinned widely. “Such language from someone of your status.” He fell back on his haunches and gave the perky ass a playful little slap. “Get up, hands and knees. I’ll _show_ you teasing.”

Mitaka did as he was told, but with a reluctant whine. “Kylo, please.”

“‘Kylo, please’, what?” Ren asked wickedly.

An answer was nearly past his partner’s lips when an undignified squeak came out instead – in one swift movement, Ren had hoisted the smaller man’s legs over his shoulders and buried his face between those adorable ass cheeks.

Hux watched with a regrettable amount of genuine interest now, his lieutenant’s hands frantically trying to find purchase on the bedsheets as his backside was pulled flush against Ren’s ridiculous face, legs splayed on either side of the sinewy neck. Hux told himself it was a horrifying and demeaning thing to continue to be a spectator of, but his subconscious also told him it was a good time to unfasten his pants. An angry puff of breath exited his parted lips as he obeyed his basest urge, hating himself even as the sound of Ren’s eager tongue lapping against Mitaka’s most intimate of places encouraged his cock to twitch against his fingers. _‘No. No, I won’t!’_ he put a stop to his physical nonsense immediately, tucking his traitorous member back into his pants in spite of the discomfort it caused.

Ren gave a muffled, self-satisfied laugh even as he wreaked havoc on the lieutenant’s tormented hole, licking and kissing and occasionally biting down hard on the meat of his ass until the other man’s arms were trembling with the effort of holding himself up and his speech had melted from sweet, tortured “Lord Ren, _please_ ” to incoherent gasps and shrieks. He was close to sobbing by the time Ren seemed to have finally had his fun and gently lowered him down again with a satisfied smile. He ran his large hands from the pale buttocks up to the shoulders as Mitaka trembled, overstimulated and left wanting just the same.

“Y-you’re so mean, Ren,” he panted.

“Have I done anything to you that you didn’t enjoy?” He leaned forward, delicately placing his fingers around his lover’s neck. “Have I?”

A lazy smile broke across Mitaka’s face; he covered Ren’s hand with his own, caressing it. “No. You’re just mean for ruining me for anyone else. No one’s ever done quite that before.”

“Haven’t they?” Kylo asked softly, looking directly at the camera. Hux’s guts suddenly felt like ice.

“How _dare_ you!” Hux hissed, further incensed at the sly smirk and sidelong glance that he knew meant Ren had heard him.

“That’s too bad,” Ren went on, as if nothing had happened and he wasn’t goading his rival while simultaneously screwing said rival’s subordinate. He draped himself atop the smaller man again, straddling him and pushing in until his hips slotted against his backside, the curve of his taught belly fitting perfectly against the small of Mitaka’s back. “I’m sorry I’m mean, Lieutenant. I just can’t help myself sometimes.”

“That – that’s perfectly fine,” he gasped, his tone heavy with both relief and need. “Just… just ...”

“Hmm?” Kylo asked innocently. “Just what? You’re very inarticulate for a son of the Empire, you know.”

Mitaka huffed in frustration. “Just – ” he repeated once more.

Kylo wrapped one arm around his chest and set his hips to a fluid motion, almost tentative, resulting in a satisfied gasp from the man beneath him. “You were saying?” he murmered.

“Yeah,” Mitaka panted, grasping the knight’s forearm like a life preserver. “Yeah, _that_.”

A dozen or so more gentle pumps and Ren sped up his pace, never slipping out, keeping their bodies flush together, stubbornly keeping himself in check as Mitaka’s punctuated little moans grew louder and sweeter. He splayed his free hand across one pale, freckled arm, soothing him even as he drove him steadily towards the edge. “Shh. It’s alright”, he whispered loudly against his ear. “ _Shh_.”

“Ren . . .” he whimpered.

“I know," he murmered. "I’m close, too.”

“Don’t hold back.”

With a low growl, Kylo readjusted his grip on the officer, clutching him tightly as he abandoned his grasp on self control, feeling his building climax approaching ever faster as Mitaka’s cries grew louder and more desperate with each movement of his hips, more sporadic with every thrust until he had melted into fitful spasms. The muffled groans of relief beneath him, along with the clenching of the lieutenant’s tight, slick walls were enough to send him over the edge not long after, and he quickly slowed his sloppy rhythm before pressing in one final time and coming to a gentle collapse on top of the other man. He allowed them only a few short moments of blissful recovery before pulling out, still half-hard, and nudging the lieutenant onto his back to claim his lips in a series of greedy, open-mouthed kisses that were returned with equal fervor.

“You’re fun, Ren,” Mitaka smiled softly, hands clasped behind Kylo’s neck.

Ren scooped him up into his lap as he sat up. “I know,” he replied smugly. He stared at the lieutenant oddly for just a few beats before giving him a sharp slap on the ass. “Sweet dreams.” He grinned, watching Mitaka go until the ‘fresher door closed behind him, before lazily reaching for his discarded clothes on the floor and tugging them on. When he had at last pulled his boots on, he leaned down, face level with the camera, that maddening, smug smile still on his lips.

“You’re next.” He winked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got long and just a bit feely, but it's still un-beta-ed PWP. Enjoy!

“Do you _mind_?” Hux asked waspishly. He’d gone into the nearest refresher after a morning briefing and had been halfway through unfastening his pants when Ren had loomed into view and leaned casually against the wall only feet away, the pointless helmet tucked beneath his arm.

“Oh, so you have an issue with someone blatantly using _your_ most private moments for their personal entertainment? Hypocrisy isn’t a good look, not even on you, General.” He gave Hux an unabashed appraisal from red hair to over-shined boots and then back again.

Hux considered for just a moment denying what he’d done only hours before, but really, what was the point? He turned on his heel, choosing a nearby stall in lieu of the urinal and slammed the door behind him. “You could have shut the camera off. Or destroyed it.” There was no response, and he was desperately hoping Ren had left. Annoyingly, he was still propped against the wall when Hux reemerged from the stall, staring with casual interest the entire time Hux washed his hands.

“ _You_ could have done the same,” he quipped as Hux pulled his gloves back on.

“Will you stop staring at me? We both know you didn’t mean what you said last night, you’d sooner flush yourself out the airlock than touch me. Whatever weird thing you have going on with the lieutenant is none of my business and I’m sorry for my own sake that I ever looked, so your threats aren’t necessary, however much fun you might have trying to intimidate me.”

“That’s not true,” Ren replied softly, eyes following Hux to the door.

“It is so – let us out of here!” Hux rolled his eyes, the door was sealed shut as if held by an invisible hand. “Intimidation is practically a hobby for you, that was obvious from the day you showed up.”

“Well no, I meant the parts you said about me not wanting to touch you and you being sorry you looked. Those aren’t true.”

“ _Drop it_ , Ren.” Hux’s tone had grown dangerous. It made Kylo smile.

* * *

Ren had, by no means, dropped it, showing up at Hux’s door not long after end of shift. Hux had every intention of refusing him entrance, or at the most, to participate in a heated and potentially dangerous argument that may or may not end with him killed or at the very least, landed in medbay.

Somehow, they had ended up in his shower together instead.

“Still think that I don’t want to touch you?” Kylo asked suavely, arms around Hux from behind, lips pressed to the pale, wet skin of his neck.

“I hate you,” he replied weakly.

Kylo hummed softly, smiling as he reached for a bottle on the shower shelf. “I hate me, too. Welcome to the club.”

Hux was lost in the musings of what a horrible idea this was even as he allowed it to unfold when he was roused from his unpleasant contemplation by the snap of the bottle opening. “What are you – what the _hell_?”

“Hold still.” Ren’s hands had left his torso and quite literally gone to work on his head, accompanied by the familiar smell of his favorite shampoo. Hux wanted so badly to protest, but found himself thoroughly distracted by how good Ren’s fingers felt on his scalp, gently scrubbing away the superfluous amount of product he’d used in the morning. “Keep your eyes closed,” he ordered, tilting the General’s head back and painstakingly rinsing the suds away, careful not to let any soap make its way to the pale green eyes. “There,” he said softly when he was at last satisfied with his work.

“I don’t understand.”

“You said you needed a shower. I’m helping you.” He grinned, slowly pressing his lips to Hux’s mouth. “Or did you just say that in the hopes I’d be disgusted by your unwashed body and go away?” He grinned wider at the flush spreading over Hux’s cheeks and didn’t stop until it reached the tips of his ears. “You _did_ , didn’t you?” he teased.

“I still want you to go away,” he groaned. “You’re being extremely weird.”

“And I said – _you’re next_.”

“You’ve done little more in half an hour than wash my hair.”

“You assumed that I’d go straight to spreading your legs? I’d been busy with our sweet lieutenant for quite a while before you discovered us.” He shook his head, amused. “Anticipation is half the fun. All in good time.”

“Now’s a good time,” Hux countered, shutting off the water.

“So much for ‘ _Drop it, Ren_ ’, hmm?”

“Will you just shut up and let this happen before I change my mind?” Hux whispered, pulling him in for a kiss, greedy and grasping.

“I’m _making_ his happen. _You’re_ letting it happen,” Ren growled, holding him close with one arm and reaching for a towel.

“You’d do well to close that big mouth of yours once in a while, you know.”

The roguish grin spread over Ren’s lips like wildfire. “Oh? I can’t do that thing, the one you were so entranced by last night” – he dipped his fingers into the cleft of Hux’s ass “if my big mouth is closed.” He hissed in pain, not anticipating the way Hux lunged at him and bit down hard on his lower lip. His hand tangled into the sopping red hair and yanked him away with a growl, still smiling, knowing he’d touched a nerve. It was both amusing and ridiculously arousing how embarrassed the General was about his own desires. “Or,” he went on, is it the other way around, and you’d prefer me face down with my thighs around your neck?”

“You’re disgusting, Ren.”

Kylo hummed in amusement, fingers dipping even lower, frustratingly close to Hux’s puckered entrance, pleased at the way Hux seemed to twitch all over. “And yet,” Ren whispered, “you don’t refuse me. I know what you did after you finally shut that holofeed off last night. Tell me,” he murmured into Hux’s mouth, “was the overwhelming disappointment I sensed afterwards because you did it at all, or because you weren’t able to satisfy yourself the way you know I could have?”

“You think quite highly of yourself, don’t you?” Hux managed to get out before letting an embarrassingly breathy moan out – Ren’s teeth were currently grazing along his neck, joined now and then by a playful swipe of his tongue.

“Someone has to,” he shrugged, aggressively sucking an angry mark onto his throat.

“ _Oh fuck_ ”, Hux panted, forgetting himself again, that brilliant flush returning again, bringing an infuriating smile to Ren’s face.

“Already half a mess and I’ve barely touched you.” He took Hux’s face in his hands that was presumptuously familiar and intimate, thumbs brushing over the now-damp skin with unsettling gentleness. His brows pulled together for a moment. “You’re not used to this sort of thing, are you?”

“Pointless sentimentality? No.” He scowled, pushing Ren’s hands away.

“It’s neither pointless nor sentimental,” he laughed, tilting his head in a way that was probably endearing, but Hux saw only condescension. “But if you don’t like it . . . we’ll do something else.” He pulled away, hastily drying the remaining water from himself before tossing the towel at Hux and leaving the ‘fresher. “Hurry up and get in here.”

Hux lazily toweled off, watching him go with no small amount of suspicion and refusing to acknowledge the way his eyes lingered on the muscular buttocks retreating towards his bedroom. He took far longer than necessary, crumpling the towel and shaking it back out several times before tossing it in the laundry chute. He reached for his robe, hanging just by the door, before shutting the ‘fresher lights off and exiting the room. He found Ren sitting on the edge of his bed, that idiotic smug smirk returning when his eyes fell on Hux. He swung his legs onto the bed, lying on his back, and beckoned Hux to him with a gesture of his hand. Hux rolled his eyes but obeyed, kneeling on the bed beside him and staring down haughtily.

“This is cute,” said Ren, his hands going to the lapels of the black robe and pushing it open. “Unnecessary, but cute. Come here,” he nodded. “Properly.”

Arousal now returning to override how foolish he felt, Hux wordlessly swung a leg over his torso, suddenly having second guesses as to whether he really wanted this much bulk pounding against him. Ren shifted beneath him, his growing arousal brushing against Hux’s ass and the impossible volume of that huge body snugged restlessly between his thighs. _Yes, yes, he absolutely wanted thi_ _s. All of it._ In spite of having to push down his own disappointment in himself as he looked down on Ren’s boyish face, his expression clearly self-satisfied in the ease with which he’d managed to get the General astride him.

“Come here,” he repeated yet again.

“I _am_ here, you ridiculous lummox,” Hux sneered.

“Hmm,” Ren laughed, hands going to Hux’s hips and nudging him forwards. “We both know what you want. C’mon, hands up here.” He pointed at the headboard. “At least at first.”

Hux inwardly cringed at how heavy his breathing had become; it was clear now what Ren was implicating and while he was not in the least wrong about what Hux wanted, it still somehow felt weak to give into it, no matter how much his body might have been screaming for him to comply. He gave into the wants of his flesh, of course; it was impossible to ignore the way his fattening cock twitched at the feeling of Ren’s hands on his thighs, his ass, pulling him irresistibly forwards even as he scooted his own bulk in the opposite direction. While the idea of smothering Kylo Ren in _quite this way_ had never occurred to him, it was certainly not without its appeal, and any resistance he might have still harbored against such debauchery dissipated the moment he made contact with that stupid face. Tentative in the beginning, he clung to his headboard for dear life, pressing his forehead stubbornly against the frigid metal, breath hitching and uneasy in his attempts to stop himself from keening at the feeling of Ren’s mouth and the eagerness with which it explored him.

And for a while Ren was content to tread lightly, tongue just barely pressing against the tight furl, amused by the way Hux’s thighs quivered in his attempts to control himself. He glanced up for a moment, met by the sight of Hux above him, one hand over his eyes as if he were ashamed of himself for enjoying this, panting shakily, a slight sheen of sweat forming on the flushed skin of his face. “Sit,” he growled.

“You don’t want me to do that,” Hux whispered, tucking his face into the crook of his arm and letting out a shuddering breath, still not wishing for Ren to see how much this was undoing him.

“You’re light enough, I think I can handle it,” Ren smirked. “Besides, _you_ want you to do it. And that’s what matters.”

He managed to pull his face away from its hiding place to fix Ren with an icy glare. “You really are as stupid as I’ve always thought,” he sneered.

“Maybe,” Ren whispered, and then his hands were an iron grip at his hipbones, forcibly pulling him downwards.

Hux was helpless to stop the ragged cry that flew from his lips as his head tilted back of its own accord, his death grip on the headboard now acting as leverage rather than self-restraint. There was nothing now stopping Ren’s tongue from pressing against him in earnest, and he was unable to stop himself from rocking against him, whatever concern he had for dignity or Ren’s ability to breathe be damned. He found himself taking sadistic delight in letting his full weight down on him, going so far as to let out a breathless laugh when the big hands would now and then lift him up so Ren could suck in a breath of air before relentlessly pressing back into him. It was coming to a point where it was unbearably pleasant, Hux finally letting his hand wander between his legs to stroke himself, when Ren at last pushed him off, taking him by the wrists.

“Kriff!” Hux hissed. “I was almost there,” he panted, hips still grinding, now against Kylo’s middle.

“Mmm, I know.” Ren sat up, pulling them close together and kissing him hard on the mouth. “But I wasn’t. Don’t be _so_ selfish, General.”

“Fuck you, Ren,” Hux quite literally spat at him.

“That’s kind of the idea,” Ren smiled, casually wiping the spittle from his face, laughing. “Such a temper on you, I guess what they say about redheads is true?”

He laughed even more when Hux’s hands went to his throat, thumbs pressing mercilessly against his windpipe.

Hux was startled when, instead of resisting, Ren merely leaned back, seemingly _enjoying_ what was happening to him even as he desperately tried sucking in air to no avail.

“That’s enough,” he wheezed, only when some of the color had started to go from his face. He took Hux by the wrists again, pulling him down close and rolling over on top of him. “Now I’m going to have my way with you, and you’re going to like it.”

“I hate you, Ren,” Hux murmured again, even as he spread his legs and wrapped them around Ren’s impossibly wide trunk.

“Yeah, you already said that,” Ren chortled softly, dipping his head down.

Hux lay there in blissful helplessness as Kylo’s lips and teeth wreaked havoc on his neck as well as his senses, biting back desperate moans against the sensation of that ample cock thrusting teasingly against his belly, merely hinting at what was to come. “Why are you doing this?” he managed to choke out.

“Feels good,” Ren whispered, searching the nightstand drawer and smiling wickedly when he his hand closed on what he was looking for. He coated his fingers in slick and reached down, lazily rubbing them against Hux’s puckered entrance, swallowing his moan in a sloppy kiss. “See? You think so, too.” He grabbed Hux by the hair and yanked his head backwards, giving himself the access he needed to continue assaulting his throat while pushing one finger in gently, just to the first knuckle. “Is this what you thought about when you touched yourself in the shower last night?”

“Stop,” Hux panted, slinging his arm over his eyes, cringing as he went an even more flattering shade of red, whining when Ren withdrew his touch. “No, not that!”

“You said you wanted me to stop,” Ren grinned.

“Stop. _Talking!_ ”

“Uh-uh,” Kylo shook his head, still grinning that infuriating grin. “Got you where I want you, now, and we both know you won’t ask me to stop. I like to talk.”

“Bet you couldn’t say much with my cock down your throat,” Hux growled, keening when Ren’s meaty finger pressed further in, another promising to join sooner rather than later.

“Mmm, that sounds fun. Maybe next time. Dopheld would like to watch that, I’d wager.”

“ _Dopheld?”_ Hux parroted, almost indignantly, unsure as to why Kylo’s use of his Lieutenant's given name was somehow offensive. Given that they had both been inside him, being upset over such a thing seemed ridiculous, and yet, he was still upset over the familiarity.

“Sweet Dopheld,” Ren nodded, presumptuously claiming Hux’s lips. “He’d probably like to see this, too, but this is just for you, General.”

Hux really did have something sharp to say in response, but it was swallowed up by the moan escaping his lips as Ren pushed in the promised second finger and slowly, gently worked him open, licking into his mouth as he went along.

“Just for me,” Hux laughed breathlessly between kisses. “You say that as if I’m of value.”

Ren went still, staring down at him solemnly as he slowly withdrew his fingers, satisfied with his work. “I don’t fuck people who aren’t,” he growled, running his fingers through Hux’s still damp hair. “And I’m gonna fuck you now.”

Hux grappled for a response, finding to his frustration and pleasure both that the only way he was able to was by wrapping his legs tighter around the ridiculous, impossible mass of flesh that was Ren, breaths coming in shallow gasps at the feeling of Ren’s cock bumping against his entrance.

“Yes,” Hux, whispered, nodding furiously. “Yes, you are.”

“That’s the spirit,” Kylo murmured, easing into him inch by delicious inch. “That’s it,” he whispered encouragingly as Hux’s arms slipped irresistibly around him. “Good boy.”

Hux wanted to scream, wanted to curse at being spoken to this way, but found that the only thing he was capable of doing was whining pathetically as Ren filled him beyond what he would have thought he was capable of taking, thin fingers digging into the ebony locks as if life itself depended on it.

“You make such pretty noises when I’m in you, I knew you would,” Ren purred as he bottomed out. “Are you ready?” he asked, lips against Hux’s ear, breath hot and needy.

Hux could only buck against him in response, mad with need and still horrified at himself for what he was doing.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, Kylo grinned, pressing a sloppy kiss to Hux’s forehead before he started to rock against him gently.

“Oh, stars,” Hux panted. “Sweet stars, Ren, I _really_ do hate you.”

“I can tell,” Ren laughed, picking up the pace just a bit.

Hux could feel himself blushing and no longer cared. Ren was horrible. Ren was _perfect._ Ren was impulsive, undisciplined, and he was exactly what Hux had always craved in a partner and never admitted it, not even to himself. Knowing that it was far too late for indecision and regret, he grabbed the younger man by the back of his head and pulled him close for a filthy kiss, forcing his tongue between the soft, ample lips of the knight and exploring his mouth greedily even as Ren’s cock plowed into him with abandon, huge hands digging into his hips hard enough that he was sure to have a bruise come morning.

“Oh fuck, Ren . . . Ren. . .”

“Shh, I know,” Kylo whispered soothingly, smoothing one hand over Hux’s hair. “It’s ok, let yourself have this. You’re being so good. So good for me,” he murmured, mirroring the kiss Hux had given him.

“Dammit, Ren,” was all Hux could stutter out before coming undone, biting at Kylo’s lower lip as he spent himself over both of their bellies.

Ren tugged his lip away from the man beneath him, having an overwhelming need to look him in the face while he rode out his release, mouth open, lips glistening and eyes heavily lidded and glossy. It was one of the most erotic things Kylo had ever seen, and even his imagination had never conjured such a pretty image of the First Order’s finest General. The sight was enough to send him over the edge shortly after, taking Hux’s face between both of his hands and cradling him gently even as he drove into him three, four more times before stopping, filling him with sticky heat.

For a while, they both lay there, panting, Hux’s hand wrapped around Kylo’s wrist in a vice-like grip, unsure if he wanted to push him away or never let go.

Only when their breathing had quieted to a more normal level did Ren finally, reluctantly pull out and roll off of his partner, both of them absolutely wrecked.

“So,” Hux drawled, struggling to keep his voice steady, swatting away Ren’s attempts to pull him close. “ . . . about Mitaka wanting to watch . . .”

Ren pressed his nose into Hux’s hair, soaked with sweat besides residual moisture from the shower, and grinned.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome as promised next chapter! Force help me I've never written one of these before but I'm enjoying it immensely!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd apologize to Mitaka, but I like to think he had a REALLY good time here.


End file.
